


Keep it in the closet

by pinkbowlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkbowlou/pseuds/pinkbowlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea from thighkinklarry on twitter. Harry gets the hots for the new janitor Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it in the closet

"Well alrighty then, next time just shove me to the damn floor!" Harry shouted as his best friend Dane jumped on his back causing Harry to spill his books on the floor along with his cup of coffee. 

"Sorry mate, just really excited" Dane said as he helped Harry pick up his books. "Excited about what? You finally had anal?" Harry snorted as he took back his books and shoved them against his chest. "Haha funny, but no the reason his I got the lead in the school play." 

Harry rolled his eyes as they started walking towards Chemistry. Dane kept going on about how he feels like he deserved to be the lead and all Harry wanted to do was slap with his book and walk away. 

"Excuse you two, come here." An older man with gray hair on the sides and a pot belly yelled as he gripped a yellow cart that was full of cleaning products and buckets. Harry and Dane stopped in their tracks, rolled their eyes and turned to face the nastiest man at Cheshire High. His name is Norebert, he's been at the school longer than any of the teachers and was a dick towards anyone and everyone. "Yes what do you want?" Harry questioned as he faced the man, who was busy scratching his nose. "You spilled that coffe, so you clean it! You spolied bastard". 

Harry looked at Dane with a look of fear mixed with rage. Dane stepped back as Harry moved towards the man. "First off, it's your job to clean up messes around hear and second of all--" 

"Norebert! What are you doing here?" Principle Smith questioned as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "You retired last Friday, remember? We hired a new janitor, he's already here. You can go home." Norebert put his rag on the cart and stormed off. 

"I'm sorry about that boys, now get going you don't want to be late for class now do you?" Principle Smith smiled as she turned on her six inch heels amd continued down the halls as Harry and Dane shook their heads and made it into Chemistry.  

As Chemistry came to an end, Harry came to the conclusion that the day was gonna drag on because he realized that his Chemistry buddy: Po wasn't there. Harry never knew what Pos real name was but when ever they got together Harry called him "Sir". With Po gone, Harry had no one to blow after school in the Boys bathroom. Harry decided that after school he was just gonna suck off whoever was in the bathroom at the time. 

The day had dragged on and as the last five minutes of Psych came, Harry couldn't focus. He was caught up in the fact that he could end up blowing some douch bag or a nerd. Finally the bell had rang and he shoved his books in his back,  but insted of rushing out of the room he sat there. He felt like he wanted to leave but something told him to stay an extra minute. After sitting for an extra five minutes Harry got up and started his way to the bathroom. On his way, he passed the janitors cloest. The door was wide open and for some reason he wanted to go inside, so he did. It smelled like a mixture of dirty water and musk. 

"Can I help you?" A deep voice spoke as Harry looked at the stacks of toilet paper. Harry opened his mouth to speak but the words were stuck in his throat. The new janitor had stolen his breath. His baby blue eyes, thick curves and slight facial hair made Harry almost cum in his pants. "Kid? Are you alright?" The man spoke again as he placed his hand on Harrys shoulder. 

"I um toilet paper" Harry managed to squeak out as he stared at the new janitor. "You need toilet paper?" The janitor asked as he reached for a roll. "No actually, I was just passing by and the door was open" Harry stated only to realize how bad that sounded. 

"Well alright, but shouldn't you be getting out of here or going to a club or somethin?" 

"I mean I should but my buddy isn't here" Harry shrugged as he pushed his bangs out of his face. "Ah I'm sorry about that but really you shouldn't be in here young man", and without thinking Harry responed with "Yes daddy". Both of them stood there in hushed, awkward silence. Finally the janitor cleared his throat and pulled on his collar. "I'm sorry about that uhh Louis?" Harry said as he leaned in a little to see the name tag. "It's okay uhh--" "Harry, Harry Styles." "Well Harry Styles, it's okay a lot of men like to call me Daddy, it's flattering just like I'm sure a twink like yourself likes to be called baby boy." Louis smirked as he watched Harry switch his balance on his feet. Harry wasn't gonna deny what Louis said because it was true. "I wanna be your baby boy daddy!" Harry blurted as he moved closer to Louis. Louis thought about it and shut the door. Harry smiled as he got down on his knees and looked up at Louis with a smile. 

"Are you gonna be a good boy Harry?" Louis asked as he ran his finger through the soft brown curls that covered harrys head. Harry noded as he tried to unzip the suit covering Louis. "Hold a second baby" Louis stated as he started as he slowly unzipped the suit, showing Harry his tattoos and chizzeled chest. Harry was in awe at this man. His tattoos, chest, face, hair, just everything about this man made Harry wanna blow him even more. 

As Louis slid the suit down to his ankles, Harry leaned in and slowly started rubbing the cloth covered dick that was just a few seconds away from being in his mouth. "It's all yours baby boy, show daddy how good you are with those pretty bubblegum lips." Harry nodded as he pulled Louis' boxers off and as he did, Louis' dick hit his chest. Harry quickly grabbed it and ran his fingers over the bluging veins causing Louis to let out a soft sigh of relief. Louis looked down at Harry with a smirk and Harry kissed the tip, making Louis harder. The fact that they could get caught maxe Harry even harder as he licked Louis' dick faster and reached down to palm his own dick through his pants. "Come on baby, don't hold back on me!" Louis said as he started thrusting his dick slowly in Harrys mouth causing Harry to dribble a little which made Louis even harder. "That's it baby take daddys dick." 

Harry gripped on Louis' thighs and relaxed his throat causing Louis' dick to go further down his throat. The closet was getting warmer and for once Harry actually wanted to be fucked insted of giving just a quick blow job. Louis pulled his dick out and pulled Harry back up onto his legs. "Do you want me to fuck you princess?" "Yes daddy! Yes please" Harry begged as Louis undid his pants and quickly pulled down his boxers. Harry shivered as cool air hit his bum. "Want your dick deep inside me daddy" Harry stated as he reached behind to try to spread his cheeks. "Is that so princess? Such a naughty little one aren't you. You like having cock up your sweet little ass don't you!" Louis teased as he moved Harrys hand away and spread his cheeks apart, revealing his tight, pink, puckered hole. 

"Oh fuck yes daddy, it's all true! I love cock in my ass." Harry moaned as he felt Louis' fingers on his hole. Louis smikered and leaned in slowly, he put his tongue on Harry's hole. Slowly, Louis licked up and down as he slipped two fingers in. Harry shivered and gave a small yelp, he wasn't ready  for one finver, but Louis thought otherwise. Soon Harry started bouncing back on the fingers as Louis licked faster. 

"Want you to fuck me now daddy please" Harry whined out as Louis slowly removed his fingers and stood back up. "Yea princess? You want me to fuck you hard?" "Yes daddy!" Louis lined himself up, slowly entered Harrys tight hole and waited until he was all the way in. Harry felt like he was being torn apart. Sure he's been fucked before but never by a dick so big. Louis slowly started thrusting and held onto Harry's chubby little hips. Soon Louis started picking speed as Harry whined and moaned for it. Louis' balls were slapping against Harry with each thrust causing him to moan loudly. 

"Daddy, want you to fuck me while you look in my eyes" Harry panted and Louis obyed the beautiful, sweaty twink with heavy breathing and milky white thighs. He pulled out and turned Harry to face him. They waited a minute before they kissed. "Holy fuck" Harry thought as he slowly removed his lips from Louis'. Louis smiled as he ran his hands down Harrys body to his thighs. They both knew what was being demaned. Louis pushed Harry against the wall and spread his legs. Harry whimpered as he felt Louis' lips on his thighs, he loved that Louis was bitting softly, sucking slowly and whispering into his thighs. Harry could feel his stomach turn as he wanted to cum. "Daddy I wanna cum!" "Do you baby boy? Daddy didn't fuck you the way you wanted." "I wanna cum daddy! You found my weakness, if you rub your dick against my thigh I swear I'll cum like a good boy!". Louis smirked as gave Harrys' thick creamy thighs a nice squeeze and stood back up doing to do what his baby requested. Harry closed his eyes as he felt Louis' big, fat dick on his thighs and whimpered swears as Louis rubbed his dick faster and faster against his thigh. 

"Daddy I wanna cum!" Harry whined. "Look at me and cum you little slut!" Louis demaned and Harry obeyed. Spurts of cum shot up onto Harrys stomach and dribbled down his dick onto his thighs. "Now let Daddy cum on your pretty face". Harry nodded, got on his knees and batted his eyelashes. "Want your cum daddy, I'd look so pretty covered in your cum" Harry teased as he batted his eyelashes once more, casuing Louis to cum and grunt. Cum splurted onto Harrys' lips, cheeks, nose, eyelashes and chin as Louis finished jacking his cum out. Harry smiled as he licked his lips and Louis panted as he brought Harry back to his knees. Both of them smiled at each other and shared a quick kiss. "Now get dressed baby." Louis said as he gave Harry his clothes back and Harry did as he was told. Louis got dressed as Harry finished dressing himself, they tried to fix themselves up but Harry's cheeks were flushed and his lips were puffy. 

"Can we do this again Louis?" Harry asked as he picked up bag. "Maybe we can Harry but for now what happens in this closet, stays in this closet got it?" Louis raised his eyebrow and looked Harry in the eye. "Keep it in the closet. Got it daddy" Harry smiled as he gave Louis a kiss on the cheek and opened the door. "Bye Louis, see you tomorrow" Harry looked back at Louis, gave a smile, blew a kiss and walked down the hall as Louis waved back with a smile and said "Bye Harry, see you tomorrow."


End file.
